What if?
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: What if Duchess is friend with Raven Queen? What if Royal revealed that they aren't as a happy with their destiny? What if there is a twist to what happen to the Bella Sisters? What if there is a dark side? So many questions... Here's a story for you...
1. What if Duchess is friend to Raven?

For me, I don't think Duchess considers to be a villain except she is heavily misunderstood. She is a Royal except a Rebel by heart, but she will follow her destiny except she doesn't enjoy her destiny when it ended up in a tragic ending. I wanted to punch Apple White except I couldn't stand her when she made a remark within one episode involving a "Food Fight" and bickering involving the aftermath of Legacy Day.

The food fight stopped except Apple White caused a "Food Fight" again when she made a remark that Royal will have "Happily Ever After", but she doesn't. Geez, there are times that I wondered if Duchess have a character development within an Ever After High, but I supported for SparrowxCerise or SparrowxDuchess and Dizzie. I am not sure if Sparrow and Cerise are cousins or not since they shared the same name.

I saw Duchess have more potential as a character as she doesn't seem to like Apple White. She wanted to have a "Happily Ever After" like Apple White, but she doesn't want to die. What if she came clean that she was Rebel? What if Raven Queen was friends with her? Apple White needed to have some sense of reality since nothing is perfect in reality and the only thing that she needed to realize first of all. She needed to realize something more than that…

I needed to get away from Skull Inn, but to do something new out of the ordinary. I don't want any hatred against Duchess since I see her as a princess struggling, but I like her style and color theme as well.

I don't own Ever After High.

* * *

_What IF?_

Chapter 1: What if Duchess is friend to Raven?

_Raven's POV_

I know that Duchess was a Rebel within a Royal's heart, but I understood her pain since her story ends with the bitter note. I am not trying to insult her or anything, but she envied Apple for a good reason because she had the best destiny. I am not going to tolerate myself being shielded away like my own mother. I am a Princess and I wanted to have my own happy ending, but I had to look out for those who hated their destiny.

Lizzie told me that Duchess needed a serious talk and I was the only one available. No-one hangs out with her except for Sparrow, but they don't love interest. I know she had a crush on Prince Charming except I don't think she loved him fully. I understood not all Royalty are created equally. Some are proud for their destinies, but others aren't when Maddy told me about one Royal who don't like her destiny.

It's disappointing that the others are forced to their own destiny, but it's not destinies are created equally. Lizzie told me that Daring doesn't want to follow his destiny to be with Apple White since I know that he doesn't want to get married. It was odd for me to hear something from Lizzie, but admitted that she didn't want to fall in love with him. Until she took on a dragon ride with him and I never expecting that Royal have a Rebel Heart.

I understood about why Duchess antagonized the others who don't follow their destiny, but her destiny is more tragic. She envied Apple White for a good reason, since she had the best ending unlike her. Her ending is tragic like mine, but I would talk to her except I have a forgiven heart to help a Rebel out in need.

"Lizzie!" said Duchness to her surprise when Lizzie came into their dorm room except she frowned when she gave me the look,"What the hell is she doing here?"

"To talk to you!" Lizzie said to her, "I know you signed your destiny, but you aren't a Royal by heart? I understood how you wanted to antagonize those who don't follow their destiny. You wanted to gain a good reputation into earning a happy ending and tried to get your Prince Charming except do you think that he love you?"

Duchess was upset when Lizzie confronted her, but I don't think that she loved him as a friend except use him as a trophy husband.

_Lizzie's POV_

These girls wanted to have Daring Charming as their Husband Trophy, but where is the love in this. Duchess and Apple White know that Daring is a human, but a lifeless object to complete their destinies except this isn't how it works. They cannot have Happy Ever After by marrying to a Prince as an object except we are still people including the inhuman. Daring charmed any girls except what's the point if they loved him for his looks.

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"I don't get what Daring got an interesting in you instead of me?"

"Because I am not obsessed with men and I judged by personality. I took him as a prideful loser, but I heard Sparrow dared him to try to impress me, instead it failed. I tried to avoid him like a plague for his schemes instead I understood there is a softer side within the Prince. I have never driven a dragon before, but it felt something out of the ordinary."

She needed to understand the facts of life, but it cannot fairy tales. This isn't destinies, but this is reality. I didn't care if Apple White complained me that Prince Charming belonged to her due to her destinies, but they don't have to follow what the Legacy's Book says. This is a reality when I wanted to live a peaceful with my kingdom instead of following what my mother wanted me to be. She was proud of me when I wanted to become something more than the opposite than her.

She wasn't the Queen anymore due to the Exile except I wished that she didn't cause a fool of herself for her selfish acts. The White Queen was my Aunt as she raised me right, unlike my mother since she didn't leave me alone and I remain connected to my mother as she regretted her action. Everyone thought I was going to become like my mother, but I won't anymore. I wasn't trying to be a Rebel, but a Good Royal instead of looking down as a villain.

"I don't care if Apple White pouted when she loved him because of her Happy Everafter. I don't care if you and others are jealous of me except someone treated me as a human. It doesn't give you the right to belittle anyone just because they don't want to follow the destiny. You can't force anyone to follow their destiny or destroyed their reputation. I wanted to keep out of it, but I am glad that Ashlynn found her Prince Charming."

I haven't forgotten that Headmaster Grimm tries to make Raven Queen become the Evil Queen. I understood that she doesn't want to, but Maddy was right about one thing. She doesn't follow what everyone wanted her to become, but I wanted to say it straight that I am not a fool. Apple White tried to convince her to become an Evil Queen, except it failed all together, but I wished that Headmaster Grimm didn't focus on the Royal.

If I retired, I kicked Headmaster Grimm for corruption the school, but I know that he was doing his job. Giles Grimm was better when Maddy and I talked to him over tea time, but I am getting distracted here. I understood that Duchess doesn't want to have a destiny, but signed the Legacy Book. It doesn't mean that she have to, but she changed her destiny on she wanted. She did it out of fear as she signed it.

"What do you mean?"

"I would like it if Faybelle Thorn takes over her destiny, and I will get my own Happily Ever After! Apple White is expecting me to be frienemies with her except she thought wrong…"

"Not to mention that Briar Beauty poisoned my cake to make Apple White happy, but it carried the consequences on what if she got the wrong one."

I understood Briar Beauty trying to make Apple White feel better, but the Princesses aren't supposed to do such thing. They are lucky that this is a poison changed someone into an animal, but I will laugh if Hopper kissed Briar Beauty. I blackmailed her to make sure that she doesn't do it again since it already happened before.

"Wait, what?"

Everyone thinks Raven Queen did such thing like this except Daring Charming disappointed from what happened. He disapproved them since he had his own honor, but he could cook. He doesn't want to become Apple White when she smiled as she thought Raven Queen followed her destiny. Who wanted to have a destiny involving someone poisoned an apple, but where was the effort in this?

Her story is famous and everyone wanted her story except it was lacking of character development between the characters. Where's the effort? While those who have tragic endings, they developed into something else as well, but I wanted to say that sometimes I wished that the Legacy Book didn't spoil anyone's destines.

"But that's not the point, but what's the point? Not all Endings are created equally for everyone, but…"

"What's the point? I am a Royal!"

"You are a Rebel by heart when you aren't happy for what your destiny become. I don't want to make enemies with you at all either, but I know you don't like your terrible faith…"

"Well, I don't care about my faith, but why haven't you followed your destiny like your grandmother?"

"Do you think I will be selfish to say that I refused?"

She had a point there, but it was foolish for everyone to blame it on Raven Queen for ruining Apple's tale. I know Duchess doesn't want to end up dead since she didn't get her Happily Ever After, but she isn't aware that she found her Prince Charming. I'm aware that she considered Sparrow as a friend when she tried to avoid her feelings for him, but we needed to work on that.

"There is another thing, I don't think Raven Queen is selfish in reality, but the true selfish person who needed a sense of reality. That person is Apple White, everyone thinks she is so perfect during Legacy Day. There is nothing perfect about her as what if there is no Happy Ending for her if her tale goes wrong. She wanted to simply make Raven look bad by poisoning an apple, but I don't think Prince Charming's kiss will break the spell either."

"What do you mean, Lizzie?"

"If you were in her shoes, would you eat an apple and die before rescuing by the Prince? Give me one good answer."

I know my mother told me about the dark, twisted to this story from the past except I knew something was odd about it. I didn't want to say anything or get involved with anything about the source. It wasn't right to try to convince Raven to sign, but I didn't think she disappeared. The Legecy Book told if a person doesn't sign a book, but it means that they will disappear. Maddy told me about the incident and I reacted with surprise that Raven was still alive.

"Uh?"

"Wouldn't you dare eat an apple from a stranger? Do you dare allow a stranger comb your hair?"

"Well, I don't like apples, and I wanted…"

"You wanted to live a Happily Ever After instead of a tragic ending," Raven said.

"What do you know about Happily Ever After?"

"Well, we shared something in common and we have tragic endings, but we had a different role in our story. I don't want to be enemies or frienemies, but I wanted to be your friend. No one has to follow what their parents did, but you don't either. I don't care if I supposed to be Evil Queen, but I don't care if anyone feared me or not. I wanted you to understand that I am not like my mother…"

"I…"

Duchess doesn't want to become friends with Raven Queen, except I know she struggle with her prideful attitude. She doesn't get along with Apple White, but followed for what her heart is. None were in denial as she struggled with her prideful attitude. She tried to blackmailed Ashlynn Ella to follow her destiny, but she hated her more due to the fact. She had the best of both worlds between the Royal and Rebel. It doesn't matter when Cupid told everyone that it doesn't matter if they are the Royal and Rebel, but everyone had a prince from the secret party.

"How can I trust you?"

"It takes one step at a time and then you get to know me, but I wanted to try to be friends with Apple. I wanted to try not become frienemies, but it was nothing to do with her. I wanted to try to not like her except she is to focus on her Happily Ever After. She tried so many times to make follow my destiny, but I don't want to be shielded away from mirror."

"So, you don't like Apple White…"

"Let's just say that I don't like her, but I wanted her to accept me the way I am. It doesn't mean that it's going to work. When I tried to take a Royal Class and Apple tried to convince me that it's wrong for me to try to take a different class…"

"Let's face it, she is a complete foolish to try to live a fantasy where she will never get. The good thing is…"

"What is that?"

"If she kept it up, she isn't going to follow her own story since she is taking something that Raven would take. Even though, it's wrong for her focus on her destiny and she needed to focus on her Happily Ever After. Not all destinies are created equal when I don't seem to believe that Legacy Book makes a person disappeared. If you haven't signed the book, you won't disappear, right?"

"I see your point," Duchess said with a sigh, "but what will others think?"

"Don't let others get in a way, but you have to be yourself, to show what you truly are. You are a Royal except you are Rebel too…"

_Duchess' POV_

I don't understand either of them except they had a point about one thing. I wondered if I shouldn't sign my name, but it doesn't mean that I disappeared right. I wanted to get my Happily Ever After, but I didn't enjoy much my ending. It felt like brainwashing, but signed by free will or fear. I thought that if someone didn't sign, they will disappear. I didn't enjoy my ending, but I was a Rebel at heart. There were jealousy and hatred for my enemy, but Raven and I have something in common.

None want to have a tragic ending, but there will unfair advantage. I wanted to say something except I frowned when I remembered my father raised me after my mother died. Raven raised by her father too, except I wondered within my mind. If I should do something within my heart as I am a Royal except I am a Rebel. What will the others think of me?

Would I be unpopular like the rest of them? I didn't want to downgrade myself, but I wanted to become acceptable to others. I don't want to be ignored, but I hated it when I don't get my own Prince Charming. I considered Sparrow as a friend, but not a lover. I don't want to admit that I love him, but what will become of me if they discovered that I am going out with a Rebel? I wanted to make a good impression to the Royal except it's a bittersweet moment when I couldn't stand Apple White. I hated her for having her own Happily Ever After and I hated her for being Miss Popular.

I wanted to cry, but it's a struggle when Raven extended her hand as I stood before her. I wanted nothing to do with Raven Queen since she is evil except I saw her eyes. I saw that she was a Royal except she was a humble person, but I tried to look away. It's ironic that these eyes remind me of my own mother from the pictures, but I hated being overshadowed.

I wanted to hate Lizzie for taking my own Prince Charming except I couldn't blame it on her. Daring was a perfect key to his perfection and everyone is jealous on Apple White. It doesn't mean that Daring doesn't want to marry anyone, but he wanted someone to understand him like Lizzie.

Lizzie was right when I couldn't focus on Daring, but I wanted him to be my husband. I didn't see him as a human when I looked at him, but he… I don't understand anything about why things change, but I wanted to blackmail him like I did to the others to follow their destiny. I couldn't if someone going to blackmail me, but I wanted to keep them in line. I wanted to show favor to Headmaster Grimm except he doesn't seem to care much about the others feeling, but he dictated. I struggled to try to accept Raven's hand, but I wanted to accept her as a friend.

"I…"

"I…"

Instead, I ended up slapping her in the face when my pride gets the better of me.

"I will never be friends with an Evil Witch!"

Raven felt the sharp pain as she pushed back, but I didn't mean it. Lizzie reacted with a face palm as she tried to comfort Raven, but she rushed out of the room. I didn't mean it when Lizzie felt an uncomfortable as she noticed Blondie spied on us, but she looked back at me before she left.

I didn't mean it when I wanted to teach her a lesson except I felt guilty within my heart and I went after her. I didn't mean to do such thing like that as I wanted to alone except that wasn't right within my heart. I looked away from Blondie before she walked up to me for an interview. I pushed her away as I wanted to apologize to her except I couldn't as the crowd witnessed it. I didn't mean to, am I cruel? Am I? I wanted to hide my face in shame as I didn't mean it, but my heart told me to apologize to her.

I didn't want to do it right in front of public instead I left no other choice. I felt guilty for what I have done, but my attitude gets the better of me. I wanted to know that if it was a set-up or not. I wanted to know why everyone took notice of me.

"Duchess, what happen?"

I didn't want to look at my own enemy in the face when she wanted an answer if Raven followed her destiny. It doesn't matter anymore when she looked innocent except I knew that she is selfish.

"What does it matter to you?"

I didn't say anything else when I hated Apple White, but I don't care what everyone thinks. I hurt Raven Queen, but I don't like her when I gave her the look. I saw that she hoped Raven Queen follow her destiny, but I saw her eyes were selfish. She looked innocent in everyone's eyes except I hated her for a good reason.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you focused more on getting your Happily Ever After or Raven Queen? Do you care about someone who doesn't want to follow your destiny? Do you care about your friends more than yourself?"

"What are?"

I didn't waste time when I looked away from her, but she tried to follow except I turned into the swan. I flew to search for Raven out of the window, but I don't care what the others say. I don't know about what people say, but it doesn't mean my attitude is going to change. I didn't mean to hurt her as I saw her crying on Maddy's shoulder when I flew up to her. She cried in the woods as I changed into my form.

"Raven, I'm…"

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't mean to do such thing like this, but I was…"

Raven didn't want to see my face as I cried when I went close to her. I didn't mean to make her cry as I sat next to her and I sighed.

"What you are saying is right… We shared something in common when we have a tragic ending and it doesn't mean that we are enemies. You were right when I cannot focus on one guy to complete my story, but I wanted to say. I am sorry…"

"I am sorry for belittling you, but I am sorry for following what other peoples' say. I wanted to say it straight right now, but I wanted to say…"

Raven looked up at me except she looked at me with sadness as Maddy tried to keep her calm.

"I couldn't follow a person for having the easy "Happily Everafter", but I am sorry that Apple doesn't understand on how a person feels…"

Everyone gasped in horror for what I am saying, but I had zero respect for her. Everyone wanted to beat me up except I had my reason when I wanted to stand up for what's right.

"I wanted to be clear, but I don't like my Tragic Ending on what I will become within my story. I wanted to have my own Happily Ever and I don't want to die at all. I couldn't stand being overshadowed by my own enemy, but everyone thinks she is so perfect instead she isn't. She isn't perfect through anyone's eyes, but everyone thinks she so "Perfect". She isn't in reality when she considered Raven selfish. I'm very sick and tired of everyone acted like Apple is their Goddess, but I'm sick of everyone treated Raven Queen like she is Evil. She isn't, but I think I found Apple White the true Selfish Princess…"

"Duchess…"

"What the… How dare she call Apple a Selfish Princess?"

"This is bullshit… How dare she?"

"How dare I? How dare I? Oh, you think she isn't selfish, but I thought Raven was selfish except she will do out her way to do something that none expecting her do too. Her heart is on the right path when I come to realization and I thought she was doing something selfish."

Apple reacted with this when she heard the words coming from my mouth. How dare I say something bad about her, but I looked like a Royal? I wasn't in reality, but I don't know why would say something right in front of them. I had to stand up for what I believed within my heart, but I may be the ugly duckling except I wasn't in reality. How could I say something against a Royal.

"Selfish, how could I be selfish?"

"Shut up Apple White," I said to her in anger when I should have slapped her instead of Raven Queen, "you are in reality when you thinks that you are going to get your kingdom except you are still high school. You think everything of yourself and your Happily Ever After, but you think that everything is perfect in your own world."

She reacted with surprise when I put down, but everything gathering for what Lizzie says. Everything isn't perfect through anyone's eyes, but what got me doing something like that. I looked at Apple and I saw nothing more, but a selfish person who wanted to follow her destiny and have her own Happily Ever After.

"Not all people want to follow in their parents' footsteps and I wanted to follow my footstep, but I don't want to die a tragic death. I tried to hold it back when I wanted to reach on top, but I was jealous on everyone focused on you for being Miss Popular. I have a harsh truth to reveal to you, but to those who think that I am following my destiny and sign my name on the Legacy Book."

I couldn't stand it when she says that everyone gets their Happily Ever After and Raven don't during the Food Fight. How could she say something like that? Haven't she forgotten that not all of us have a Happily Ever After from the Royal and Rebel. I wanted to come clean when I wanted to tell them straight that I wasn't a Royal from the beginning as they looked at me with disgust.

"I am not a Royal!"

"What?"

"You heard me… I am not a Royal and never wanted to follow my Destiny, but I thought if I didn't sign except my story will ease to exist. Raven proved a point when she didn't sign the book, but I couldn't believe it either when she didn't disappear. She supposed to be a Royal instead she was a Rebel as she can't stand her destiny being shielded within a mirror. I'm surprised that she closed the book before everyone, but she considered to be the "Bravest" person except when things got intense with us cheering and booing. Raven tried to reason with you as we froze. The last thing that I heard… You say that Raven was selfish and cried like a crybaby as you thought she destroyed your Happily Ever After… How selfish are you?"

Raven surprised, "Wait, did I froze you within the Legacy Day?"

"No, I escaped when I flew away after transforming into a swan, but I couldn't forget about the scene."

How could I forget about it when I disappeared before she frozen the Royal? This is their future Queen, but it is such a foolish mistake when everyone blamed it on Raven Queen for destroying Apple's story. She didn't when she runs out of the stage as her night was ruined, but I laughed when I saw her crying. The first time, I saw her cry out and I was graceful that Raven Queen did something that I never have done before. I wanted to have Blondie do something to humiliated Apple White except I had my own standard to try to keep it cool.

"What's this have to, do you being not a Royal? Don't you care about your destiny?"

"I don't… I wanted to rewrite my own story instead of having a tragic ending. You say that we have a Happily Ever After except Raven don't. They are two of us who don't have a Good endings like you and the others have. You are a fool to disregard the others who don't have perfect endings, but…"

I didn't say anything else when I took a deep breath as I wondered what the heck is Apple White thinks.

"Do you think that all Royal wanted to follow their destinies?"

"Well, some Royal will like to follow their destiny, not all deserve a Tragic Endings… None like what they will become, but I didn't like my story either."

"You are the daughter of the Swan…"

"Shut up, don't compare me to my mother's story since I don't want to die. I don't care if someone tries to make follow my destiny and can't stand it when someone try to discourage me that I am doing it wrong. I couldn't stand the pressure of being a Royal anymore, but I am sick and tire of you as well. You thought everything was perfect when you take someone's kingdom and try to make Raven look bad. You are selfish Princess since Raven Queen doesn't want to follow her destiny and I mistook her within the party. I took everything back since I see you as a selfish queen trying to have your own happy ending instead not realizing that someone doesn't want to be with you…"

"What are you saying? Are you saying that me and Daring aren't meant to be?"

Apple reacted in shock as tears streaming down her face when she thought that I going to take Daring away from her.

"You traitor!"

"I am not interested in him, but…"

Before I was going to explain except she slapped me across the face right in front of everyone. She is jealous that she thinks that I was taking her "true love" away from her. I didn't say that I love him except I began to realize what Lizzie says. Lizzie didn't find Daring attractive at first except she came into the realization on her true love except I loved him because I wanted him and I be together, but there is no love connection between us.

"You traitor! How dare you try to take my "true" love away from me?"

"Your true love who is only within your story that is going to help you wake up from your sleep and then you are his Queen in one day! I don't think that he wanted to marry to a selfish princess who thinks that she is going to rule the Kingdom perfectly. I don't think so if she don't listen to someone's heart."

"Are you trying to start a war against me?"

"Who say I am? I am not on your league anymore when I am a Rebel… I am not trying to start a war with you…"

I didn't enter in Apple's Cake Contest since I don't enjoy her contest for the best cake. I wished that I have a contest where I try out all the cakes except I was raised differently. I wasn't spoiled like Apple White or the others, but I am not trying to start a war with her. Everyone gasps all they wanted and I don't care if Blondie posted the news. I had to stand up true to my belief when I stood before her as the storm began to rain, but I couldn't forgive Briar for what she did for Raven's cake. I am not that cruel or a Prankster when I had my limits when I don't go a bit too far.

"You are?"

"I couldn't believe this…"

I looked at Raven when I nodded, "I am a Rebel in reality since you are still the brave one for not signing it."

Apple yelled out in anger, "What Raven did? It was unforgivable…"

I turned my back except my cheek was sore as I walked up to Raven Queen. Everyone was getting wet from the storm except I wouldn't dare allow her to touch my hair. I wouldn't dare allow her to try to attack me as she was turning red as she surprised and shocked by this. I was a "Rebel", but not a Royal anymore when I looked away from my enemy.

"I can't say much about it anymore, but hiding behind the mask… There is a true villainess…"

"I am not a villainess, but Raven supposed to be the villainess to complete my story and MY HAPPILY EVER AFTER! How dare you Duchess?"

She could stomp her feet all she wanted when she was angry at me for turning my back against her. I was glad that Raven did one thing and she isn't going to get her "Happily Ever After". She couldn't hold back her own friend from falling for a Rebel, and I think the detention gave me a clear mind. I couldn't stop a Royal from falling for a Rebel as I looked away from her except Lizzie smiled at me for standing up for myself. I felt the pressure coming out of my body when I smiled for the first time, but not evilly. I smiled calmly when I stood up for myself and I was a "Rebel", but I should be proud of it.

"I don't care anymore!" I replied, "Look around you…"

Blondie recorded everything, but everything was on life when Apple realizes that she was Out of character. They thought she was kind and beautiful of them all, everyone thought that she was perfect. Everyone thought that she was going to be a "future Queen" instead she isn't anymore. She screamed out in anger when she tried to act innocent except she felt embarrassed by everyone. I didn't say a word when I stood there strong and prove a point.

"Everyone saw you for what you are and you should be ashamed of yourself. Everyone, including Headmaster Grimm praised you for following your destiny and I think they see what a true villainess is…"

I walked away from her as I ended up apologizing to Raven for everything, but she was able to forgive me. She and the Rebels surprised when I confronted Apple as I smiled when everyone frowned at me. It was raining, but it felt just right when I smiled as it felt good.

"Without Raven, I don't think you will never get a Happily Ever After…"

She screamed in terror as she ran back inside the school as they heard her cry and her fans followed her. Daring and Lizzie isn't going to confront her as they expect Daring to comfort his future wife except he didn't. Her friends looked at me before they went to comfort her except there is some who didn't. I wondered what was the next step after this beautiful moment. I smiled for the first time when I looked up to the sky as my mother smiled back as she flew into the heaven, but the moment ruined when Headmaster Grimm isn't happy.

"Raven Queen, I am sorry for what…"

"I forgive you…"

He could hate all he wanted, but there is no way to change what I am.

TBC

* * *

It's possibly that I will continue on with the series except if you have a suggestion or a request involving "What if?" I will try to upload it except it will take time when I have to work…


	2. What if Royal began to doubt? P1

I don't own EAH...

Chapter 2: What if Royal began to doubt? P1

_Daring's POV_

I witnessed for what Duchess Swan in front of everyone to defend what she is doing right. I heard her tale and I didn't want to commit suicide with her except I had pity on her destiny. It seemed to me that I have a guilty heart for causing a conflict between the Rebel after Legacy Day. I thought Raven Queen ruined Legacy Day except I was wrong when Raven stopped the food fight instead Apple White… She caused the food fight again between the Royal and Rebel, but it's ironic on her remarks that the Royals will have a _Happily Ever After_ except for her. Duchess has a point when none has no destiny with Happily Ever After exception to Raven Queen.

I wondered why am I destined to marry such a selfish girl, but I find it ironic when Blondie that we meant to be a good couple. I tried not to be rude to Raven Queen due to the peer pressure. I don't like it when the people dictated on what the classes that we should take. Headmaster Grimm expects everyone to follow their destiny, but I accepted my Destiny, except I find it ironic when I felt like Apple White and I don't belong together. I heard the story when Prince Charming and Snow White married and have children, but I wondered if I was a sibling to her.

I looked forward to follow my destiny as the Prince Charming within the Snow White's story, but the Legacy Book is like an idol to follow. I don't find that I wasn't happy, but I tried to put on with an act that I am a Prideful Prince cared about the looks. I am not in reality when I wanted someone to see me for what I am and Lizzie succeeded. She was the first one who didn't fall into my looks except disregarded me as a prideful and charming prince instead he saw me as a normal boy.

Every girl flawed over me due to my charms except they saw me as a husband trophy over a normal person. I envied Dexter because he acted in what he is, but I don't disregard him. I cared about him as a brother in secret except I knew that he isn't popular like me except he has a crush on Raven Queen. I have a heart for Lizzie now when we shared something in common, but I don't care if it is against my destiny. She and I shared a good combination except I tried to not to look at the mirror, but I promised her to not tell anyone.

I kept my word, except I was graceful to do something that a prince would never do before. I had to thank Sparrow on this since it got me down on Earth when I wondered within my mind on what the next one.

"Daring, something is in your mind?" Lizzie said to me.

"Well, am I rebelling if I didn't want to follow my destiny to marry my future Queen?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well…"

"Oh! No, I don't think so, but are you happy with your destiny?"

I wondered if I was a Royal except a Rebel by heart in reality when I wanted to become happy with Apple White. Things went sorrowing within my heart behind closed door, I wasn't a Prideful Prince and I wondered if I failed to kiss Apple White. Would I fail? I began to feel such doubt when Apple White wanted Raven Queen to be poison except my prideful get the better of me when I thought Rebel and Royal don't belong together. We are still in High School and we have to wait until the time comes except Raven Queen doesn't want a terrible faith.

Not all Royal has Happily Ever After except I began to feel bad for them when I saw one of them frowned as they ended up a terrible faith. I wondered if Headmaster Grimm favored the Royal more than the Rebel since we supposed to act like Good Guys instead some of us aren't. Lizzie is one of the villains within the school except she wanted to become a quiet and the nicer queen. Not our destinies are created equally when we supposed to have "Happily Ever After" except would be happy?

I supposed to be Prince Charming except I saw Apple White more as a sister than a girlfriend. I felt like Legacy Book trying to make me arrange a marriage with one of them except it wasn't right. It spoke of the devil when Apple White saw us together.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Wait, what?"

"Don't you dare try to turn your back on the destiny, Daring!"

She was innocent except to demand when she saw Lizzie and me together, but losing her mind. I hated to see her like this when she looked more disturbed except upset. She expects Raven to poison her except it's ironic when she wasn't aware that Briar tries to make her feel good with one simple prank. One simple prank could be wrong. It wasn't right when I believed Briar needed to be honest, except I laughed when Hopper told me that he received from his first kiss. Briar should be ashamed for a princess when my sister wouldn't do such thing like that.

"I am not turning my back on my destiny, but Apple… Are you feeling right?"

"I am…"

It doesn't look like it that she is alright from what she appeared to be except she felt like that she want to poison me. She wasn't happy when someone confronted her for being a "Selfish Princess" by Duchess. We tried to act like we didn't hear except Blondie's information spread out like wild fire. Its true when we have our problems except it cannot be about her all the time in my opinion. She wanted to strangle Lizzie if she flirted with me, but Lizzie wanted to keep away from Apple White as a far away as possible.

"You aren't, but I don't know what your big deal?"

"What big deal?"

"Raven refuses to follow her destiny and you tried to convince her to follow her destiny, so you are able to get your "Happily Ever After". I refused to get involved into Headmaster Grimm or your scheme to try to make Raven Queen, evil queen. I referred to, say a word to anyone since it's their problem, but not mine… I may be the villainess except I had my own standard, but you thought added me will convince Raven to follow her own destiny."

"Are you saying that I…"

"Yes, leave Raven Queen out of it if she doesn't want to follow her destiny, you don't have to pressure her to do something that she doesn't want to do. It's ironic that you turned your back on her because about this pathetic destiny. I couldn't say that I am enemies to Raven Queen since Maddie considered her as a friend, but I supported her…"

"Are you saying to leave Raven Queen alone instead of following her destiny? What's the point of this?"

"Well, you aren't very cheerful behind close door and you become more denial of yourself…"

I am not as stupid like the others except Headmaster Grimm manipulated Apple White to try to convince Raven Queen to keep the balance. I wanted to try to comfort her except not as a lover in reality except I overheard Headmaster Grimm.

"Forgive me for startling you, my dear. I need you to keep an eye on your roommate, Raven. We must follow the paths set out before us. It's the only way to keep our world safe. Please, watch Raven and convince her of this. I know you'll do whatever it takes…"

I frowned when I wondered within my mind if Headmaster Grimm lies to her. It's not the end of the World if she refused to follow her destiny and what happened after the world destroyed. The world didn't get destroyed because Raven Queen refused to follow her destiny except I blamed it on Headmaster Grimm for manipulate her to do such thing. I wondered if I would happy for someone like Apple White, but it wasn't right in my mind. I wanted to say something except my pride gets the better of me. Raven assigned to become roommates to Maddie this time, except Headmaster Grimm set Raven and Apple as roommates on purpose. I wondered.

"Were you expecting that something disastrous as going to happen if Raven refuses to follow? What was Headmaster Grimm trying to make you do?"

"What do you mean, Daring?"

"You continued to pursue by Headmaster Grimm to make sure that Raven Queen followed her destiny, but it's not for him to make the Rebel looked bad. I wanted to be your Prince Charming except I couldn't when I see you try to commit the selfish act for your own well-being. I find it ironic when Duchess heard you called Raven Queen "Selfish", but I don't think she is… I wanted to follow my destiny, but it doesn't mean that I worshiped the Legacy Book as a "God". It's just a stupid book."

I wanted to follow my destiny for what my father is except it wasn't in reality. I am disappointed in Headmaster Grimm trying to manipulate Apple White into pursuing Raven Queen to her to think that the world ended. I find it ironic when the fear began to get the hold of everyone except Raven Queen didn't disappear, but the world didn't end. It's us being the fool while Headmaster Grimm manipulated everyone to try to make us follow what our family did. Sparrow refused to sign his Legacy Book because he didn't want to become a thief like his father and he didn't disappear.

"You better aren't rebelling against your destiny, Darling! It will be your last…"

Raven caused revolution to change the history when she formed the Rebel, but it's ironic when Apple White wanted to make sure that she gets her "Happily Ever After" earlier. Ever After High felt like a prison when they forced people to follow their parents' footstep. I paused for a second when she walked away without question and everyone began to react when I says something like that. We aren't worshippers of the Legacy Book, but it's just a stupid book predicting their future.

I ignored the threat when I looked at Apple White as she continued to look forward for her destiny. It was ironic when she wanted a simple Happily Ever After, but this isn't how it goes when I frowned. Everyone thought that Apple and I are perfect together except it isn't when I looked down at her. I saw her as a friend or a sibling since it's wrong in many levels when I thought of her as my own sister.

_Briar's POV_

I never saw Apple White losing it when Daring and Lizzie are going out with each other except I wanted to confess to what I did wrong. I felt almost as guilty when Lizzie confronted me about the "Cake Contest" incident and how I ruined Raven's cake by making a friend happy. I became worse than that when my heart was very guilty and we were confronted by Baba Yaga for that incident. I have to admit it Ash was on to me when she threatening to tell the teacher that we stolen the potion from the lab and spiked Raven's cake. We were trying to make Apple White feels better instead we made it worse for Raven, but I could understand the Rebel's cause and I knew that Raven doesn't want to follow her destiny.

I made myself look bad when I did something that a princess should never do, but the guilt was getting on to me within my heart. I wondered, what if we didn't use the potion and then we would have killed Blondie. Instead, I have to tell Blondie the truth except it was ironic when Blondie looked away from me, but I thought she would forgive me when I told her the truth. It's shock her more when I told her that I used her to prove that Raven was still evil Apple White by eating the cake except it's spiked.

"I don't want to talk to you again," Blondie's voice said angered, "I couldn't believe you that you told advantage to me to be a Dummy to try out a "poisoned" cake that you spiked. I couldn't believe you and I am not feeling bad if I exposed you and Hopper kissed each other… I can't forgive you when you used me for your Test Subject and that's not how friends should treat each other just because Apple isn't happy that Raven isn't poisoning her… Leave me alone, it's too bad that you still treat like I am not a Royal…"

I earned myself a slap across the face from her when I felt guilty for taking advantage of her. I didn't mean to do such thing when she walked away and Cupid shook her head when she told me why she did such thing like that? Why did I do such thing, but it's just to make Apple feel good except I made it worse? Raven would be as forgivable except I feared that I made myself look bad.

Faybelle confronted me about the incident and told me off that I wasn't suppose to do such thing. What was a point? It was a simple prank, but she looked at me as if I wanted to become a villain. I don't want to become a villain, but I supposed to be a "Good" Princess. I didn't realize that I made my reputation worst when the rumors started as they thought Raven Queen poisoned her own cake except it wasn't happier one.

Even the rumor that Headmaster Grimm was trying to make Blondie made lies to make the Rebel looked bad. I looked down in sadness when Blondie turned away from us and refused to talk to us. Blondie began to become more guilty for being manipulated into Headmaster Grimm's scheme and it wasn't a happier one. When she was the one who took advantage of everyone and decided to join the rebel on their seats instead of the Royal. She hasn't talked to everyone lately to see what was going to do something like that, but she couldn't forgive Headmaster Grimm for what he made her.

She looked like that she had been doing her research and revealed to everyone about three days ago. The myths were a lie when she exposed Headmaster Grimm on the schemes and it wasn't making Headmaster Grimm lose his reputation. She felt so embarrassed after it and it was a new rumor that Blondie Locke was going to become a Rebel. I couldn't believe it when I wanted to confront Apple and confessed instead.

Apple didn't say a word when she stopped for a second except I felt like Apple White will do something unforgivable. I felt something was wrong when her eyes felt saddened by what have been going on. I felt like that Daring backstabbing her by going out with someone else other than her. I didn't want to follow my Destiny because I don't want to be asleep when my friends moved on. I am a Rebel by Heart when I am still a Royal. I wanted to follow my destiny except I couldn't when Ashelynn decided to become a Rebel for Hunter's sake. Apple didn't say a word when she looked at me when she felt suspicious except I departed the other way.

I wanted to confront her except I will make it worse when I wondered if my guilt is going to become onto me. I wanted to follow my destiny except I felt very guilty when I looked down in shame as I walked away.

"Briar, something is wrong?"

"Nothing is…"

The voice screamed out to tell the truth about what happened during the Cake Contest, but I wondered what will she think of me.

"Did someone slap you?"

She noticed the mark on the side of my face except I have to take a deep breath and tried to smile. It hurts when she rushed up to me and hug me, but will I be able to tell the truth?

"How will she handle it?" I said within my mind when I didn't want to lose my friendship with Apple.

TBC


	3. What if Royal began to doubt? P2

Chapter 2: What if Royal began to doubt? P2

Briar's POV

Things settled down when Apple and I went to our favorite café, but my stomach doesn't feel like drinking latte anymore. I wasn't much happy when the guilt gets the better of me when Blondie looked away from me, but I thought that she would easily forgive me. She didn't…

It took place after the Cake Contest, I envied Blondie for turning into the phoenix while I was a turtle after I ate the cake. I wasn't much please when the guilt getting the better of me when Ashelynn refused to look at me. I was trying to cheer Apple up except it carried a harsh consequences when I took advantage of an opportunity. I took the potion out of the lab and spiked Raven's cake without her noticing. I needed someone to become a test subject to try out Raven's cake to prove to Apple that Raven was going to poison her. It was for fun, to pull a prank except… what risk?

I used Blondie to test out of the cake for me except I didn't mean to take advantage of her. I didn't use anything poisonous except I wanted to make it playful, except I knew someone would be on to me. I knew that a Royal mustn't do such thing, but I wanted to make Apple White happened. I wondered if it is selfish of me to do something like that, but Raven ruined Legacy Day, and not to mention that she caused Headmaster Grimm to cancel the dance. It wasn't much happier when she ripped her own page, but she didn't disappear along with Apple White or Daring.

I was surprised by this, but it was brave of her except she caused a revolution on the rise of the Rebel. It wasn't much happiness to everyone else as we separated each other as I looked down. Some hated Raven for what she did, except I didn't. Do I feel regretful when I looked at how Duchness changed her ways? She was a Royal instead she was now a Rebel as she confessed in front of everyone. I reacted when she hurts Apple, but she was the first one to stand up. She gave a bad impression to Royal as she betrayed everyone, but I wanted to stand up. I wanted to support my destiny, my friends, and my family… I wondered within my mind if I'm going to regret it when everyone faded away when I fell asleep for a century. I'm not looking forward, but I signed it for the sake on not disappearing.

I wasn't much happier with what I was doing now when I didn't see Blondie hanging out with me anymore. She wasn't much happy to hang out with us anymore, but I was very nervous. I was very nervous about explaining to her about what happen?

"How did you get the mark on your face? Why would Blondie want to do such thing?"

I was nervous when I wanted to explain to Apple about what happened. It was uncomfortable when everyone looked at me and then looked away from me.

"Is that the princess who spiked Evil Queen's cake?"

"I think that is, I couldn't believe one of the Royals would do something like that! I never expect this prank would be cause Briar! I thought it was the Evil Queen's job, but Blondie really nailed it when she shows the evidences…"

"Why would Princess poisoned another Princess? I never know…"

"I never wanted to hang out with her since she committed a terrible act that the Evil Queen should do, but we are lucky that it isn't poison since we will go after her…"

I heard the students talking about me behind my back as Blondie released evidences to make my life miserable. It was nothing, but the truth within the video except it was the results. I never expect Blondie would use her Live Show to bring justice to anyone's lives, and she was very honest to tell about what Headmaster Grimm did to make the Rebel looked bad. She apologized to Rebel involved with the schemes and I never expect this to happen.

"How could I ever forgive you?" Blondie yelled in anger within my mind.

_Flashback _

It didn't go well when Blondie stood before me after I forced to find Prince Charming to cure me from the curse. I don't know how she was able to return back to normal when she was a phoenix instead I was a turtle. I was trying to find Prince Charming around the place to get me back to normal and no-one would try to kiss me. I reacted when Prince Hopper was within my mind, but I didn't want to go near him. I…

"There goes another Princess turning villain, but suppose it was my job instead yours," Faybelle said as she wasn't happy, "But what kind of a princess are you?"

"I was doing something to cheer Apple…"

"Cheering her out by tricking her to think Raven Queen that she poisoned. I maybe a Royal, but I may hate Raven Queen because of her mother taking my mother's story…. You aren't the type of Princess who live up to the consequences…"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Well, I am not going to tell you…"

She walked away as she hid a smile on her face, but it wasn't good when I began to notice her cheerful way before she looked back at me.

"Besides, I will have the honor to take over Raven's story, but I am not going to be trapped in the mirror for a good reason. It's a good deal to passing up when I know it's not Raven's fault. If Apple White continued to spoil herself about her destiny, but I don't know why am I on the Royal's side either. My mother Malficient was able to get her Happily Ever After from the latest story, but I wondered if I should…"

"You aren't going to be a villain within my…"

"I am not saying that I won't, but I am going to take over two roles both of your stories so watch out!"

I couldn't believe when Faybelle was going to take over both villain roles within the story as she walked away. I don't think Apple will like the news, but I think she was going to be happy at least. I will spoil the news to Apple, but I needed to change back. I looked around to find someone to help me out when I went to Baba Yaga's Office except there was a different changes around the room.

"Hello, Briar Beauty…"

The male voice sounded more different than expecting, but I saw an old projector reflecting the wall. I saw a doctor when he looked at me in surprise. I wasn't aware that her office was named "Dr. Killjoy", but I don't see anything magical around the room. It was old books except it's very ancient except I never saw these things before, but he came from a different place.

"Where's Baba Yaga? I needed to…"

"Be Kissed by the Prince, but she isn't retired except she moved to another office," he replied, "You must be the Princess has stolen a shapeshift potion to spiked someone's cake… You ought to be ashamed of yourself… You called yourself a Royal, but what are you?"

"Who told you that?"

"Ashlynn, your friend who didn't get involved with the scheme…"

Ashlynn told him about the incident and how could she? She knows it was a laugh to cheer Apple up except I never except he looked down at me. I wasn't informed when there are two new counselors from the news. It was frightening to say that he and I will never get along with each other.

"Headmaster Grimm took everyone a fool by favorable to the Royal and disregarded the others, but that guy made a big mistake to hire me and Calypso as a counselor to keep in line."

"Who are you?"

"I don't have to tell you my name since you shouldn't check the door, but I will advise you to go back outside before you get to dissect!"

I reacted when he got me scared as I rushed out of the room and bumped into Hopper right on time. It was hard when I didn't want to kiss by him except we bumped into each other as we made contact at the bad time. I wasn't aware that we made a kissing contest and it was an awkward moment when I screamed out in disgust. We were able to turn back to normal except I tasted the dead flies within his lips. Ew…

"Briar…"

"Ew, ew!"

I ran off as I was ready to throw up, but it would be perfect if Daring kissed me, but it didn't happen. I'm glad that none was around or something was fishy going on. None were around the place within the hallways when I thought I was within the clear instead I wasn't anymore. I wasn't aware that I was being recorded as I turned the other cheek and ran off. I didn't know that something was wrong when I felt sick to my stomach as I noticed that the teacher was looking at me like I was a criminal.

"Was that the girl who sneaked into my lab?"

"She spiked "Queen's cake" and tried to make us a fool to think that Raven is following her destiny…"

"I cannot give her immunity anymore, but what she did? It's unforgivable…"

"Indeed…"

"I thought all princesses are good instead I find it ironic when Headmaster Grimm tried to make Blondie make false myth, but I'm graceful that she told the honest truth. Headmaster Grimm praised the Royals while he tried to embarrass the Rebel. Not to mention that he was just a foolish one who won't treat everyone equal."

I began to feel so horrified to hear something like this before, but I didn't think that Headmaster Grimm would do something like that. It was all the evidences, but who knew that Blondie was very… The evidences provided as well when she used the cameras to take advantage to humiliated Headmaster Grimm. The students and teachers watched from their MirrorPad and Mirrors, but they were more than disgusted by this. When I joined them, they looked at me and looked away from me… They walked away from me when I felt my stomach felt sicker than before.

"There she is… The cruel princess who tried to trick Apple white that Raven followed her destiny…"

"There she is a prankster… was she trying to poison Blondie as a test subject? What a fool?"

"Princess poisoned a Princess, that's not right…"

There was something odd going on as they looked away from me. They didn't wave at me when they looked away from me. They decided to leave without questions without saying hello, but it wasn't fun as well. I heard rumors that I was… a delinquent from everyone, but it was a simple prank. It's a simple prank to cheer Apple White up to make her think Raven Queen willing to follow her destiny, but it's not the best one… Did Ashlynn told them all? Would I be expelled?

"It could have been worse than expected if she brought in a true poison potion instead of the animal changing poison…"

"That will be horrifying…"

They looked at me as if I was a villain when they turned the other way and walked away from me. I never expect that I wasn't going to be notice except Darling walked up to me in a bad mood. I thought she would have sympathy to me instead I earned myself a slap across the face.

"How dare you?"

"What did I do?"

"You KNOW WHAT you did?"

"I thought you were Apple White's friend instead I couldn't believe that you would do such thing. I couldn't forgive you on trying to poison her, but make the Royals a fool to think Raven is following her destiny. You are worse than Headmaster Grimm… I thought it wasn't you, but Ashlynn gets everything straight when she told the truth… I thought Headmaster Grimm was wise enough instead the hoax myths are complete lies and I couldn't believe that Headmaster Grimm would do something cruel to the Rebel."

Ashlynn and Blondie told the truth to the Royal, but it was a prank instead it wasn't a prank to Darling's eyes as she looked away from me. She walked away with anger and disgust.

"Don't go near me or sit next to me…"

I couldn't say much when she turned the other cheek and walked away as I stumbled, but I felt ashamed. It was just a simple prank when I thought it was just normal to trick someone, but who am I fooling now?

I wanted to confront Blondie, but I thought that she was naïve instead it was wrong when I knew. It was a prank right when I tried to track down Blondie except she was within the Mirror Lab. She was accompanied by Humphrey Dumpty when they talked about things. I never expect that Humphrey hanged out with Blondie except was she able to find her Prince Charming? I wondered within my mind when I came in except I heard them chatting, but everything stopped.

"What do you want, Briar?" Blondie said to me, but it wasn't normal cheerful tone when she gave me the look, "Are you happily taking advantage of me instead treating me like a friend?"

"I could explain…"

"You were trying to do a simple prank to make Apple look like a complete fool to think Raven willing to follow her destiny. What if I died when I ate the cake? Haven't you come to think about the consequences of your own action?"

"My own action, but Blondie…"

"No more… I don't trust anymore from what happened, but I was lucky that Humphrey kissed me and changed me back. I'm graceful that I find my Prince instead I couldn't forgive you. What if I died, Briar? Haven't you come to think about it? Have you come to think about on what if it wasn't an animal changing potion? I thought it was going to be a fair match in the "Royal Cake Contest". It isn't when you took advantage to make Apple White feels good instead it doesn't make Raven or me, but I can't forgive you if you are trying to poison Apple White… Your own best friend…"

Humphrey gave me the glare when he shook his head with disappointment.

"Are you trying to get Apple a Happily Ever After or you just jealous because Apple has an easy ending and Raven hated forever?"

"What do you mean?"

"I remembered that Raven didn't want to follow her mother's footstep due to the terrible fate and wanted to have her own Happily Ever After. I understood what's fair and unfair when Apple White continued to convince Rebel to follow, but I could simply understand why the Rebels don't want to follow their destiny. They wanted a perfect ending, but it's not fair for the Royals to get all…"

"I remembered within the story, Apple White wanted Raven Queen to poison her and the story didn't include you are the one who poisoned her…"

They were referencing to her story that she was trying to look forward to following her mother's footstep. I knew that Apple was supposed to have black hair instead her hair was blonde, but everyone thought that she and Daring are meant to be. I wanted to say something more instead they gave me a cold shoulder when they looked away.

"What's gotten into you? Everyone claimed that Raven IS evil instead they are never expecting the next Sleeping Beauty to be evil too…"

"Blondie, you got it wrong…"

Blondie snapped when she walked to me and don't see anything cheerful or bubbly, but a different attitude.

"Don't call me again and I refused to acknowledge as a friend, but I rather Rebel over being a Royal… I don't consider you as a friend and I wondered why I wanted to follow my destiny. I am not a Princess when I have been lying to everyone that I claimed from a Royal, but what's the point if I wanted to try to be accepted? I'm just a commoner like the rest of them who tried to live up to Royal's Standard instead I'm nothing to you, but a test subject right?"

"That isn't true… Blondie," I said to her, but Blondie slapped me across the face when I reacted in surprise.

_Blondie's POV_

I looked at Briar with the cold eyes and I couldn't believe that she took advantage of me to be a test dummy. I wasn't honest with anyone, but I turned into the phoenix instead of a turtle as I flew around. I was happy for the first time, except it sank down when Apple was very happy that she thinks Raven tried to poison her. I didn't realized that Briar took advantage of me to test the cake, but it wasn't part of the Royal Cake Contest.

I wanted to try Raven's cake for a good reason, since I helped her out with the decoration, but I am not trying to be mean. I was trying to help her choose the perfect apples for her cake, but I wanted to try it out instead I wasn't much please. I couldn't forgive Briar Beauty for what she did to Raven when Ashlynn told what she did. Are we her friends? How could she take advantage of me and tricked Apple? Was it out of revenge because Raven didn't sign the Legacy Book?

I'm a complete fool for Headmaster Grimm to take advantage of me involving the hoax myth to make the Rebel looked bad. I provided the evidences thanks to Humphrey and it's ironic when it backfired on him. I never realized how much a villain he is for trying to make the Rebel looked bad while the Royal looked the goods. No-one deserved a terrible faith when I thought about it, but I lied to everyone that I'm a Princess. What's the point of lying anymore when I made myself a fool to everyone?

I will not tolerate anyone taking advantage of me anymore, but I couldn't forgive Headmaster Grimm when I received letters from angry fans. I received a letter from Maleficient, but not to mention Yen Sid. I reacted with this when I went into the library, but it was nothing more than a lie. I couldn't believe this when I couldn't forgive him when I lost a few fans who have enough to do their own research.

The truth hurts when I couldn't impress anyone when I was nothing more, but a Mayor's daughter. I didn't want to tell anyone about my heritage, but I knew that Apple and Briar were my friends. It's easy to forgive them except I can't take the pressure anymore when I felt ashamed. I disregarded myself for what I am when my true Prince was Humphrey as he kissed me and changed me back to my normal self. I should thank Cupid for helping me out for finding my lover when I thought it was Daring except it wasn't. It wasn't Hopper as well when I realized that he have been standing within me for the whole time.

I felt the pain and betrayal when I looked at her face-to-face, but I felt ashamed to call a Royal. I felt ashamed when Apple cared about her Happily Ever After more than anyone, but it wasn't right in my mind. I am a forgivable type except I am not anymore when I looked my former friend, but I got the evidences that her Prince Charming was Hopper all along. My heart filled with anger when I looked down at her.

""How could I ever forgive you?" I yelled in anger.

"Blondie…"

"No Beauty… You have disgraced yourself to me and her, but you think it's ok for the others, instead it isn't anymore… Leave now. "

Briar departed with tears down her face as she left, but it doesn't matter anymore when I turned from a Royal to a Rebel…

Flashback Ended…

_Briar's POV_

It felt disgusted within my mouth when I wanted to throw up, but I wanted to act like it was nothing. It is something more than the guilt when Blondie exposed me, but I didn't mean it. I thought I got worst end, but Apple has the worst one when Duchess confronted Apple White and changed side from a Royal to a Rebel. This wasn't a good one when Duchess confessed not all Royals have a Happily Ever After, but I witnessed this moment when the crowd witnessed this. I wanted to back my friend up, but I didn't…

It was a simple talk with friends except I felt like that I caused something more than that. I shouldn't do it to my friends when I have nightmares that none will wake me up from my sleep. I screamed in terror as I felt my heart broken in two.

"Briar?"

I couldn't help it when I cried in sadness and I didn't have the bravery to tell her the truth when I cried. Apple comforted me when she hugged me tighter.

"I hated when some refused to follow their destiny… What to do now?"

Apple tried to remain positive instead she breaks down in sadness, but I wanted to tell her what happen instead I was nothing than a traitor.

TBC…

* * *

Wow, I couldn't believe that I got five reviews in the row, but I have to say that I have no regrets making it into the series instead of the short series. I think it's still worth it when I thanked everyone for the support. If you guys have a suggestion then let's hear it out on what your next chapter on "What if".

I don't own Ever After High, and I don't own the two characters from Suffering or Twisted Metal.


End file.
